Fake Boobies?
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Momo wants to impress Toushiro so much that she takes Matsumoto's advice and puts papers inside her bra! How will Shiro-chan react to a bigger-breasted Momo? HitsuHina!


_**I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile. Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

"Matsumoto, are you sure about this?"

Momo's sweet, gentle voice could be heard from her room.

"Of coooooooourse! I'm always right. Trust me, this plan will work! Once taichou sees you, he'll immediately fall in love you!"

Momo looked at her seriously for a while as she continued to think about the plan. Well, Matsumoto was kinda always right. There was the time when Yachiru told them that Ikkaku and Yumichika were going out. Matsumoto had the intelligent plan of flirting with Yumichika to see what Ikkaku's reaction was. Well, let's just say baldy got so jealous that nobody even _looks _at Yumichika now. There was also the time when Matsumoto heard that Nemu was really a boy when she was made by her father. Matsumoto had the brilliant idea of spying on her when she went to the bathroom. Well, let's just say that shinigamis thought that Matsumoto was a perverted man.

"Matsumoto, I don't know if Shirou-chan will like this. What if he likes girls with no boobs?"

"What are you talking about Momo!? Men _love _women with big boobs! Did you know that almost everyman in Soul Society loves me because of my secret weapon!?"

"Including Shirou-chan? And Aizen never loved your boobs, well he never loved anyone."

"That's because taichou is yours and your ex-captain was gay."

"Ooh."

Matsumoto got some papers and crumbled them into a ball. When she was done, she ran towards Momo and opened her shirt. After that, she placed twenty crumbled papers inside one cup of the fuku-taichou's bra and twenty other crumbled papers inside the other cup of the bra. Momo scratched her head confusingly as she watched the older fuku-taichou fix her shirt. Does Hitsugaya-kun actually like women with big boobs? Well, he's a man and no matter what, ALL MEN ARE PERVERTED! So, Shirou-chan is a pervert?

"There! Wow, you look curvy Momo!"

"Really? Thanks Matsumoto!"

"Alright, now head towards taichou's office and show him what you got!"

Momo nodded as she ran out of the fifth division. Shinigamis from her division turned around to greet her but suddenly stopped. Their eyes widened as they all stared at her chest. Momo noticed their stares and blushed in amusement. DAMN, men are really big pervs.

"Whoa, sine when did her boobs grow? Last time I noticed, she was flatter than the wall!"

Momo didn't hear the man's comment as she continued to make her way towards tenth division. She passed by Renji, kira, and Hisagi, and greeted them while she continued walking. Their eyes just widened as they stared at her.

"Holy crap Momo's boobs surpassed Matsumoto's!"

"Renji, you're such a pervert..."

"Oh shut up Kira. All men are perverts."

"I'm not a pervert..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you are gay..."

"..."

Meanwhile, Momo stood in front of the tenth division and sighed. She looked at her chest and fixed herself before knocking on the door. When she knocked, she heard her friend's deep voice from the other side say 'come in'. She opened the door and enthusiastically walked inside. Toushirou hasn't looked to see who it was yet, so he's missing the action right now...

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun..."

The workaholic taichou raised his head up when he heard his friend's smooth voice. But when he did, his eyes widened as big as Matsumoto's boobs and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Momo giggled nervously as her cheeks turned a bit pink. Toushirou blinked and rubbed his eyes. He looked at her again and no, his eyes weren't playing perverted tricks on him. Wow, Momo developed really fast from yesterday to today!

The taichou blushed as he began to think about his friend's breasts. Horny Shirou-chan...

"Hey Bed-Wetter M-Momo. " he greeted back, stuttering when he said her name.

The fuku-taichou grabbed a chair and sat comfortably next to him. Toushirou cleared his throat and continued to do his paperwork. Momo just leaned towards him and looked at what he was doing, which caused the young captain to feel very uncomfortable. Was she torturing him? Hell yeah she was.

Toushirou couldn't concentrate at all! He took quick glances at her breasts from the corner of his eyes and quickly look away. Oh Momo, why did you have to punish him today.

But inside the captain's mind, he wondered how Momo's chest grew so BIG! Matsumoto's chest looks like a pinhead compared to Momo's.

He really wants to ask her how her breasts got so big in a day, or maybe less, but he doesn't want to lose her friendship. But still, he was just so curious! Maybe he can ask her but in a very polite and appropriate way.

"Um, Momo..." he said, getting her attention.

"Yes Shirou-chan?"

"Um, w-what happened to you?" he asked, not looking at her.

Momo raised an eyebrow as she thought about his question, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean Hitsugaya-kun? I'm still the same Momo Hinamori!"

"Yes, I know that. But you changed, physically."

"Oh.." Momo muttered as she know understood what he was meaning.

But she pretended that she was clueless so she can hear him say 'breast' for once.

"You mean my body?"

"Y-Yes.."

_Oh god he did notice! Matsumoto's plan is working perfectly!_

"Well, which part of my body changed?" she asked him as she shifted closer to him.

Toushirou's face turned red as he tried to put the words together.

"Your, um, womanly chest..."

Momo looked at her breasts and smiled. She looked at her blushing childhood friend and giggled.

"Do you like them?"

Oh Jesus. Toushirou almost chocked as he turned redder and almost fell off his chair. He scratched the back of his head and ignored her gorgeous face, and her outstanding fake breasts.

"Momo, I love you because of you. I don't care how you look like." he answered her truthfully.

At first, Momo was shocked but then, a sweet smile came across her face as she leaned closer and hugged him, kissing the side of his mouth. Toushirou looked at her and smiled back at her. Momo sighed in relief. She was glad that he loved her for _her _and instead of her features.

"Shirou-chan, I love you too. I'm so glad that this is over. I can't stand these papers anymore."

"Papers?"

"Yeah. I have them inside my bra..."

"So you just put papers inside there to make your chest look big and catch my attention?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad this is over. These papers are making my boobs itchy."

* * *

**_Please leave me a REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
